(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition which can inhibit skin aging resulting from external harmful environmental factors such as UV light and environmental pollution, which promote aging. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cosmetic composition, which contains green tea polysaccharide and Tricholoma matsutake extract and shows an excellent anti-aging effect by inhibiting skin inflammatory and oxidative processes.
(b) Background of the Related Art
Generally, cosmetic products aim to make the body clean, make one's appearance beautiful and attractive and protect the skin or hair from UV light or drought to prevent aging. Recently, as the desire to express oneself is increasing with the development of industrial society and the increase of social activity, the desire to keep one's skin beautiful and healthy using cosmetic products is greatly increasing. Moreover, interest in environmental problems, such as global warming caused by rapid industrialization, air pollution and water pollution, is also increasing. For reference, the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC) reported that the earth's surface temperature has increased by about 0.65° C.; over the past 50 years and that ozone depletion and global warming caused by greenhouse effect are serious. This indicates that air pollution is rapidly increasing.
Women of today who are active outdoors due to their active participation in life are being increasingly influenced by pollution as an external harmful environmental factor. Furthermore, the skin acting as a barrier against this external harmful environmental factor pollution is also being increasingly damaged and aged. Recent study results indicate that external pollutants such as ozone, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, formaldehyde, environmental hormones and cigarette smoke promote skin aging. More specifically, ozone can retard cell proliferation and induce lipid peroxidation, carbon dioxide can induce skin itching, cigarette smoke can induce skin inflammation, formaldehyde can induce allergy and eruption, and environmental hormones can induce pigmentation and eruption. Very importantly, such skin troubles are considered to promote wrinkle formation, make the skin tone dark and reduce skin elasticity, thus promoting skin aging.
The consumer's desire to look younger and to slow down aging and the expectation of the effects of cosmetic products are increasing, but cosmetic products which scientifically cope with such external harmful environmental factors and inhibit skin damage are rare in the market. Most anti-aging cosmetic products are for women older than 40 years whose skin has been significantly aged, and the relevant ingredients are focused on skin moisturization, skin elasticity improvement, wrinkle reduction and the like. In addition, the anti-aging ingredients are mostly synthetic products such as retinols or vitamins. In other words, it is considered that cosmetic products utilizing a combination of plant ingredients to alleviate skin damage caused by pollution have not yet appeared in the market.